Where I Belong on Christmas
by villainousblackgib
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Emma isn't where she wants to be. So she does what she can to rectify the situation.


**This is being posted later than I'd wanted but that's what happens when you work Christmas Eve and then spend Christmas day with family. But that's just how the cookie crumbles. They're not mine but the mistakes are.**

Being alone in a room full of people is a rotten feeling. There are unfortunate souls that know this feeling too well. Emma Swan was one of those people.

Her whole life had been spent alone, there was no one that had ever stuck with her through thick and thin. Orphans don't have families and long term friends when there stuck in the system. Shuffled around temporary homes and purpose built orphanages that all changed the moment someone decided they wanted a child, and again when they'd had enough. An endless game of pass the parcel that had too many layers and easily bored players. Tossing the parcel to the side without care for the prize that lay beneath the wrapping.

Standing by the end of the bar Emma watched the residents of Storybrooke celebrate Christmas Eve. There were many familiar faces, though putting names to faces was still a talent that Emma lacked. Only those that had some form of personal relationship with her had the honour of retained names.

Ashley and Sean or was it Cinderella and Thomas now? Sat with baby Alexandra, who had grown since Emma had last seen her. They were in a deep discussion with Ruby and Belle. Henry stood with his grandparents, Snow and Charming because the confidence the pair was exuding did not belong to Mary Margaret Blanchard and David Nolan.

Granny had only spent a couple of minutes with Emma, one of the few people that seemed to pick up on the leave me the hell alone vibe that the blonde infused herself with. If only the other revellers would take a leaf out of the old woman's book.

With everyone else occupied and finally no one paying attention to her, the Sheriff slipped out the door into the biting cold and snow that sparkled in the moonlight.

Shoving her hands into the pockets of her shearling jacket Emma wandered away from the Diner leaving her family and friends behind. Kicking the snow, sending white flurries into the air only to watch it rapidly fall back to earth, Emma felt the calm that had alluded her earlier begin to creep up on her. Tense muscles relaxed the further away she got from the festive gathering.

She knew where she was headed and she knew that she may not be welcomed but it was where she wanted to be. It didn't take long for Emma to get to the Mayoral Mansion. Standing at the bottom of the path that lead to the somewhat imposing front door of 108 Mifflin Street Emma hoped that she wouldn't be turned away without a chance to talk to the former Mayor.

Waiting for the door to open after the doorbell sounded felt like an eternity. When nothing happened she pressed the bell again. Fidgeting and worry for Regina dancing through her mind, Emma tested the door. Unlocked it swung open and the blonde stepped in to the foyer. Listening intently for any sound out of the ordinary in the house and hearing nothing did not ease the concern that Emma felt. The blonde searched for signs of the raven haired woman's whereabouts. It didn't take long for the former bounty hunter to find her.

She found Regina in the lounge where they had first interacted after Henry had brought his birth mother to Storybrooke. The fireplace was lit illuminating and heating the room in its glow. Laying on the couch, her back to the door, was Regina. Immediately the blonde put her worries to rest.

Emma studied the woman, the even gentle rise and fall of her chest led the blonde to believe Regina was asleep. There was certainly no indication that the older woman was aware of Emma's presence. She looked peaceful in her sleep, her barriers unable to hold without conscious effort. Emma mentally debated whether the best course of action would be waking Regina or simply waiting for her to wake up naturally.

It didn't take long to come to the conclusion that she was less likely to be severely threatened and potentially harmed by waking the sleeping woman. If Regina woke up and found Emma watching her in her sleep, not only would Emma feel like a creep but Regina would freak out at the blondes uninvited presence.

Emma cleared her throat hoping it would be enough to the sleeping Queen but clearly not. Softly uttering her name had no effect either. The old adage 'no rest for the wicked' was obviously inaccurate. Emma did not anticipate the fist that connected with her face when she woke Regina with a gentle shake of her shoulder.

It was hard to determine who was more shocked. Regina that was faced with a bloodied Emma Swan that was clutching her bleeding cheek or Emma that now had an aching face.

They stared at each other, chocolate brown eyes laced with confusion and forest green wary of the woman that had struck out only a minute ago. Emma pushed herself off the floor with her free hand, the other still occupied with trying to soothe the pain radiating from the impact site of Regina's fist.

"Remind me to never try waking you like that again." It came out as a pained groan which would normally annoy Emma whilst in Regina's presence but Emma was beyond caring.

The confusion that Regina felt was not altered by Emma's request, it did however cause lashings of anger to meld with it. "What are you doing in my home Sheriff?" Uninvited I may add."

It didn't come as a surprise to Emma that Regina didn't show any concern over the wound she had inflicted but it was still a little irritating that it should be brushed off so casually. "I'm here for you."

"Ah, so my time has finally come." Regina sat up on the edge of the sofa crossing her legs and laying her forearms on her knees. "I must say dear it is very uncharitable of you to do this on Christmas Eve. Even if I am undeserving of alternatives you could at least wait until tomorrow has passed."

"I'm here to spend time with you Regina." Emma chuckled at the raven haired woman. "Not to take you in. Besides we both know that I'm never gone to willingly hurt you or allow anyone to harm you."

"And why is that dear?" Regina crossed her arms across her chest and arched a brow.

"…" The blonde was at a loss, then it came to her. "Henry."

"That worked once as an excuse Miss Swan, it cannot be recycled. So tell me why would the Saviour never willingly hurt the Evil Queen." Regina, in order to hide the true level of her curiosity, placed her mask firmly in place giving nothing away to the blonde.

"Because you are not the Evil Queen to me. A highly strung professional bitch, that enjoys nothing more than tormenting me at every turn." Emma wasn't complaining about that particular point, in fact it endeared Regina to her further. Proving Emma's suspicion that she was a masochist. "You are also the mother of my son. The woman that could give him everything I couldn't and turned him "You are also the mother of the many things Emma would be grateful to Regina for the rest of her life.

The older woman stood and motioned for the blonde to follow. Leading the way unexpected guests to the kitchen room. Regina mulled over what Emma had confessed to her. She had not expected the blonde to be so honest in her answer nor had she thought the younger woman would defend her, in her own way. To be praised and acknowledged by Emma in regards to their sons upbringing had left Emma feeling out of sorts.

Regina entered the kitchen raising into the cupboards where the first aid kit was kept. Opening it and setting out the wipes and savlon Regina turned to watch the blonde that was hovering in the doorway. Their eye met and the silent war of wills began.

Doe brown eyes drifted to the dried blood on the blondes cheek and back to green eyes. _That needs to be seen to._

_No it doesn't, it's a scratch. _Green eyes rolled.

Brown eyes flicked to the ceiling in exasperation. _Don't be such a child._

Pale hands settled on her hips Emma stepped towards her dark counterpart the corner of her lips twitching upwards. _That's the level you're going to? Challenging my pride._

Regina huffed at the blonde when she got into her personal space. Reaching up to the bloodied cheek with the freshly released wipe she waited for the inevitable flinch. Warmth blossomed in her chest instead of flinching the blonde simply stayed in place trusting her. Regina carefully cleaned around the wound first when she was satisfied she took another wipe and cleaned itself.

Her eyes darted from the work she was doing to green eyes when Emma flinched. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Emma shrugged.

The wound wasn't that bad a long shallow cut that if the blonde was lucky wouldn't leave a scar. Savlon was rubbed gently onto the blondes cheek before Regina finally stepped away from the blonde pointedly ignoring the grateful look on the blondes face. Something that became difficult to keep up when Emma used a forefinger and thumb to draw Regina's face round to her own.

"Thank you for fixing me up Regina."

"Dear you wouldn't of needed fixing up if it hadn't been for me in the first place." Regina pointed out taking a step backwards.

"It wouldn't of happened if I hadn't spooked you back into the waking world." Emma finally let her hand fall to her side.

Regina tilted her head slightly, questioningly. "Why are you here Miss Swan?"

"I've already told you."

"No you didn't dear. You never told me why you specifically came to see me."

Letting out a drawn out breath Emma trailed through her mind for the answer. "You weren't there tonight."

"I wouldn't have been welcome dear."

"Please let me finish." At the nod of acquiesce she received from Regina, Emma went on. "It was just like when Snow and I returned from Fairy Tale Land or whatever you want to call it. Everyone was in there except the only person I really wanted. I was standing in a room full of people feeling totally alone and all I could think about was you. The difference between then and tonight was everyone wasn't trying to get me attention. So I managed to get out and come to the person I wanted to be with."

"On Christmas Eve dear you belong with your family."

"I wouldn't know I've never had a family. What I do know is that there is no place I'd rather be than right here, with you." Emma advanced on the Queen backing her up until she was trapped between Emma and the kitchen counter.

"Stop." Regina placed a hand on the taller woman's breastplate in an attempt to halt her advance, angry at herself for the lack of conviction in her voice.

"I can't. I'm can't stop now." Trailing the back of pale fingers down a tan cheek. "I just want to be here with you. Please let me stay."

"Emma…" Regina took hold of the hand that continued to caressed her cheek.

Letting out an amused chuckle Emma gently squeezed the other woman's hand. "I don't think I've ever liked the sound of my name more."

"You really want to stay?" It was proving difficult for Regina to get her head round the fact. Nobody had ever been so adamant before about staying with her. Not even Daniel.

"More than anything. If people want me they can come looking. I'm where I belong." Emma wrapped her arms around Regina's waist, taking a moment to really cherish the moment.

"Henry will worry." Regina said her arms draping over the blondes shoulders.

"Then he can come back home where he belongs too. After all I hear that you're supposed to spend Christmas with your family." Emma smiled.

Together they closed the gap between them. Their lips meeting in a chaste and gentle first kiss, testing the feel of each other. Resting their foreheads together, eyes closed they swayed to a tune that only they could hear.

Emma broke the silence whispering. "This is where I belong on Christmas, and every other day of the year."

"Am I family dear?" Regina blinked open her eyes to gaze at the blonde.

"Well you certainly feel like it." Emma squeezed the shorter woman to her. "My girlfriend maybe."

"Girlfriend doesn't seem appropriate to describe our relationship dear." Regina played with a lock of blonde hair. The term girlfriend wouldn't do either of them any justice, they were both past such an inane title.

"Lover? Significant other? Partner?" Each suggestion punctuated with a kiss.

Regina rested her head in the crook of Emma's neck. "All of the above will do. Though I do wonder how we've jumped from enemies to lovers so soon."

"You're kidding right everything up until now has been foreplay we've just never acknowledged it." Their interactions had always held sexual tension the difference it seemed between them that Emma was clearly more affected by it in the past.

Regina wasn't going to let the opportunity that presented itself to pass her by. With the chance to finally act out on her desires she'd be a fool not to and Regina Mills was no fool. "If that's the case then we'll be alright to take it to the next level."

"I wouldn't be opposed to the idea." Emma leaned in for another kiss.

"Then it's time for bed Miss Swan. Christmas day is sure to be interesting with this new development." Regina smirked leading Emma out of the kitchen and up the stairs to her bedroom.

In the arms of Regina Mills, Emma Swan no longer felt alone.


End file.
